Old Times
by rosepainter123
Summary: Hyde goes to get Jackie from Chicago, with fear of being the on-and-off couple of the gang they are taken back to secretive make-out sessions, but they get trapped in the cabin with a special guest.  T-for mild sexual themes, and language
1. Chapter 1

_I gotta go after her! _ Hyde rushed into the el camino, and left without anyone knowing. It only took him a day to figure out he actually would miss Jackie if she was not in his life. Several different things were going through his mind. Sometimes the thought of what Jackie could be doing with Kelso right now, and every time the thought came to mind he sped up dangerously fast. Instead of thinking about what she could be doing he that about what she would be doing. He hoped he wouldn't have to beg for her to come back. Instead he hoped that she would be so happy he came back for her she would just fall into his arms. He knew that it would be harder than that, but maybe if he just showed up in some romantic way she would be won over.

He soon pulled up to the motel she was staying at. He came up to the door and knocked, but the door wasn't actually closed and it creaked open just enough to for him to see Jackie on the bed. Make up was smeared all over her face and it looked as if she had been crying for a while. "I don't want to sleep with you Michale! I told about a million times get lost. If it weren't for you then me and Hyde's relationship might have been better, and he might have wanted to marry me instead of get wasted. So just find another room or something and leave me alone!" It took Hyde a minute to figure out what was happening. He swiftly ran over to her, lifted her off the bed, and kissed her. Jackie hit him a couple times in the chest thinking he was still Kelso, but after a moment she figured out who it was and relaxed. Slowly he let go, and Jackie followed. "Hyde what are you doing here?" Jackie asked, but she soon remembered her smeared make up. " Hold that thought" she quickly ran into the bathroomed wiped her face and ran back out. Hyde thought it was so cute she still hated looking like crap in front of him. "Jackie I have something to tell you." Hyde yelled to her, after he said that Jackie ran back in and instantly hugged Hyde. "Oh Steven I missed you sooo much!"

"Really?" Jackie suddenly realized she was not supposed to miss Hyde this much. She quickly jumped back and tried hard to nonchalantly say "noooo"

"Jackie you missed me, you totally missed me!"

"No, don't be silly I was just glad to see someone other than Michale. Besides that what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah like I was saying, we need to talk." Hyde suddenly got serious. Jackie could tell this would be romantic, but she was trying hard to make her excitement look like curiosity. "Listen Jackie I... Well I did miss you." Hyde scratched the back off his head, and Jackie was actually surprised this time. She had never seen Hyde admit his feelings so easily. "Jackie, I need you to come back; it was only 'till you were gone that I realized I really missed you."

"Well what do we do if we go back all lovey dovey then we will be the most on-and-off couple in the gang."

"Well maybe we can keep us a secret for a while and wait till people won't make such a big deal about."

"You mean like we did at the beginning of our relationship?"

"yeah! You know those make-out sessions were pretty hot." The two stared at each other for a moment, and then the next they were connected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay guys I'm soooo sorry for the wait I have just been really busy for midterms, but it is Christmas break and I will have a lot of time to write so get ready some goofy romantic Jackie/Hyde moments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay this took incredibly long too long I assure you this will not happen again. I had to change the story line because I could not find an interesting climax I hope you are okay with the change tell me if your not and if you might have a good climax.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Hyde got Jackie back from Chicago. Jackie had managed to talk Kelso into driving her back. She said the producer who wanted to hire her was a big ass so she came back. Today was one of the rare days when Jackie and Hyde were able to go out in public together. There happened to be a robbery in the Starbucks at the airport Eric was at, and he decided that was a sign he should not go to Africa so him and Donna were in Texas with his Grandma. Kelso had proposed to Brooke the day after he came back, and now they are looking for places to get married. Jackie and Hyde decided to take this time to their advantage, and they decided to go to the mall. Jackie was sitting in the chair across from Hyde feeding him french-fries. "Oh Steven, you're so cute when you eat a french-fry"<p>

"I know." With that the two started leaning over the table to kiss, but they were rudely interrupted by one of Jackie's old cheer "friends". "Why don't you guys get a room?" Jackie and Hyde stopped and Jackie looked up to the nuisance. "Hey Julie" Julie, the head cheerleader, was surprised to see that Jackie didn't have a snarky comeback, "Well you certainly aren't as bitchy as usual?"

"I gave that up for maturity" Hyde was surprised to hear Jackie come up with such a good burn on the spot he just couldn't help himself, "Burn!" with a couple laughs he quickly apologized and went back to eating. Julie gave him a little scowl and turned her attention back to Jackie, "I didn't know you had such a…. primitive boyfriend." Jackie stood up quickly once the words came to her ears and got in her face, Julie jumped back in fear. "If you say another thing about my boyfriend you will have a lot of trouble getting one soon." And with a stomp she turned back to Hyde and sat down to continue eating. "Wow Jackie I didn't know you had that rage in you. I gotta say that was badass and hot at the same time."

"Well if she criticizes me I'm okay, but she can't say anything about my puddinpop. Oh, Steven I was thinking about going to my dad's cabin this weekend, you know, stay up late watch movies, you wanna come?" (I know her dad lost the cabin just play along :p)

"I don't know Jackie, Kelso got a 24 pack of beer and we were thinking of getting Fez drunk and putting them in a dress."

"I got the movie popcorn and my dad has a secret stash of beers up there."

"Well I can't turn that down…Okay I'll go." Jackie gave a yelp of victory, and they finished the tray of fries.

_Jackie's Cabin_

Jackie and Hyde were having their usual make out session when no one was around. Hyde was on top as usual and Jackie's hands were wrapped around his neck. Hyde had one hand cupping her neck, and the other was left to roam. First his hand was rubbing her hip, but he soon got tired of this, and his hand started to lift. Slowly it rose higher and it soon came up to her breast. He hesitated a little; it had been a while since they were in this heated a make out session. Subtly he rested his hand on the soft surface; luckily she responded positively and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly there was a loud bumping noise.


	4. Chapter 4

The couple quickly looked up and they soon heard a muffled, "Dammit" Jackie's head quickly turned to her burnout boyfriend looking for what to do. His best solution was to quickly hide Jackie. He got up quickly in the process accidentally pushing the princess off the couch. She gave him a glare, but there was no time to spare. Amazingly the couch lifted high enough off the ground for Jackie to squeeze under. Hyde motioned to the bottom of the couch. Jackie caught what he was gesturing to and quickly protested, but as the noises got closer she caved. Just as Hyde sat back down from turning the TV on Kelso entered the cabin. Hyde looked towards the sweaty boy standing before him trying to keep his zen. "Hyde, man did you know about secret stash of beer too?" Hyde gave him a confused look but decided to go along with it. "Uh, yeah man, how'd you know about it?"

"Man, Hyde Mr. Burkhart's beer used to be the only reason I came up here!" With a couple of laughs he was on a hunt for beer. Hyde new that Jackie was hurt by that, and he himself was finding it hard to not punch the man whore, but once he was in the kitchen Hyde quickly hurried Jackie out from under the couch. On her way through the door Hyde quickly gives her a little smack on the butt. Jackie turns around, and gives him a, "Not the time Steven", look, but rushes back in when they hear a scream from the kitchen. As Hyde sits down Kelso comes in "Man there is a HUGE spider in there!" Hyde gives him a, "really", look then grabs a beer from the 24 pack of beers. Suddenly Hyde came upon the ingenious plan to play quarters. This way he would be able to get Kelso so wasted he'll pass out and he and Jackie can have their time together. An hour later of joking around Kelso crashed to the floor leaving Hyde the trouble of getting him on the couch. He then set up a pyramid of beer cans, and with his famous smirk he was off to Jackie's room. He stood in the door way while she watching Mama Mia, it seemed that she hadn't noticed him standing there yet. She was wearing the Led Zeppelin shirt he gave her for her birthday and her boycott underwear. His smirk grew a bit more at her choice of sleepwear. At this point Kelso started snoring, but Jackie was paying too much attention to her movie to care. Hyde actually though it was kind of fun sneaking around again. Jackie looked so cute to him with his shirt on and watching her girly movies. Trying to savor the moment, Hyde shifted his weight onto his other foot, accidently making the wooden floor creek. Jackie jumped at the sound and looking to where it came from. A smile crept over her face when she saw Hyde. "You get goofy off to bed?" Hyde gave a small smirk and made his way over to Jackie. "He REALLY sucks at quarters" Then Hyde makes his way onto the bed giving Jackie a kiss on the lips…Then another… And another, until they were just sitting there making out. Hyde's hand finds its way under Jackie's shirt, and then slowly moves up…


End file.
